Working Overtime
by doodlelover
Summary: As the CEO of his own company, Naruto can only take so much from his Vice President. Sasuke has better things on his mind than working overtime in a stuffy office. Sasuke/Naruto, SasuNaru, PWP.


**A/N: And after months of not being active I give you another, wonderful, delicious, fantastic, hot, amazing, smexilicious, fantabulous, I'm running out of adjectives, beautifully smutty PWP from my lovely friend, Anon. Of course, her name really isn't Anon, but that's what she remains to be. xD SMOTHER THE COMMENTS WITH LOVE FOR ANON. I requested, and she delivered. This fic made me embarrassed; nothing makes me embarrassed. Therefore, this is amazing. Eeee, I love Anon. You should too.**

**_Note from Anon_: What the hell. You know, for a PWP, this is way too long.**

**^^^^^ I DISAGREE WITH YOU, ANON. 3**

**Title: Working Overtime  
Pairing: SasuNaru (in that order)  
Rating: NC-17  
********Warnings: SMUT, danger of voyeurism, dirty talk, yaoi  
Disclaimer: This is a non-profit document. Anon and I do not claim ownership of Naruto® or its characters.**

**********Please _enjoy_.**

* * *

_Working Overtime_

* * *

The office was abuzz with soft conversing murmurs, the sound of shuffling papers and the occasional briefcase clicking; somewhere down the table, a coffee cup was being set down. Someone coughed and someone else chuckled at an unheard joke. Papers were being exchanged and glances were thrown about haphazardly. The controlled chaos was nearing its breaking point and soon, a nervous atmosphere was making its delicate web over the room's occupants.

All the noise stopped when someone cleared their throat importantly and beamed at the assembled office members. Blue eyes looked down the huge meeting table, appearing pleased and happy for some reason no one could quite tell. Long strands of blond hair covered a bit of his overenthusiastic gaze as he leaned forward slightly to begin his speech.

"Good evening everyone! Thanks for coming to this super, ultra-important meeting tonight! Sorry to be keeping you guys in, but this couldn't be helped and our client—" the young CEO began, rattling off at a mile a minute, "—was very impatient and wanted us to 'hurry it up'" (he did air quotes) "with our proposal! So that's why you've all be OT-ing for the past three days in the great race against time! So a round of applause for you first!" he began clapping and beaming at the people around him. Soon, the others joined in some warped version of a golf clap. Unaffected by the sleepy, dead crowd, he went on: "Now that we've got that out, I think it's time for us to get to the heart of the matter." His face turned serious and he leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers together. "As we all know, our client is _extremely _important and it is _critical_ that we get this right. In fact, if _any_ one of you messes up—"

"Idiot," a low, rumbling voice interrupted. It was said softly, but it was still loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear. "Get on with it already and stop messing around."

The CEO stiffened in his seat and his dramatic speech fell flat. Some soft sighs of relief could be heard around the room, but he chose to ignore them. His blue eyes narrowed and he glanced to his side, where his Vice President was located at. The bastard didn't even have the audacity to _look_ at him when he was insulting him. He was just calmly peering at the papers he had in front of him with a neutral expression.

"I'll _get on with it_, when I _feel_ like it, _Sasuke_," he gritted out under his breath, carefully emphasizing his words.

Sasuke huffed out in mild amusement. "Hn. Do what you want… _Naruto_." His eyes slid smoothly to the side as he glanced at the blonde. Naruto bristled when he saw the vague beginnings of a smirk on Sasuke's face. The mocking smile disappeared quickly though, and Sasuke was already rifling through the papers as if nothing had happened.

A tense silence held, tightly strung between the two of them, before someone far down the table cleared his throat. Everyone's attention shifted momentarily.

A dark-haired man in an equally dark suit tilted his head, smiled, and opened his mouth—and that was a sure-fire sign of something bad about to happen. "Excuse me, Mr. President? Are you two arguing about whose penis is going to be put into the other's ass tonight? Because I'm pretty sure it's Sasuke's turn."

Even if everyone in the room simultaneously and spontaneously died on the spot, the room could not possibly have been more silent. Something cold and disturbing emanated from the head of the table as Naruto slowly stood up from his chair and leaned forward on the heels of his hands.

"Sai," he seethed, looking dark as thunder (which, for all he knew, was probably _not_ dark). "_Out_!" He slammed his fist on the table, startling the people next to him into scooting away a bit. One woman nearly yelped out loud.

Sai only smiled cordially again, started picking up his things calmly, and turned to a co-worker of his. "Brief me later, okay?"

Naruto flushed (delayed reaction on his part) and slumped back into the chair bonelessly. Sasuke, the damned bastard, hadn't reacted at all. Naruto covered his face with one hand and started to rub at his forehead. After a while, he heaved an enormous sigh and looked up at his uncomfortable looking lackeys. "Where were we?"

The rest of the meeting went on fairly well, but Naruto's enthusiasm was notably drained. Although the first few minutes after the scene with Sai was awkward and strained for the workers, they were polite enough to pretend nothing happened and let it go. Saving their boss's face was one of their highest priorities.

Mostly everyone was paying attention (or pretending to) but Sasuke was growing bored. He had read through the papers, gone through the numbers, confirmed and reconfirmed the names and contacts, and had heard Naruto going through all that crap at least five times today. He couldn't have cared less.

Casually, he glanced over that Naruto, who was deeply immersed in a one-sided conversation with someone down the table. Occasionally he nodded and smiled, but didn't say anything. Everyone else (Sasuke noted with a quick glance) was either looking down at their papers, or focused on something else. Mentally, he nodded to himself and pushed his chair slightly closer to Naruto's.

Nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary, so he dropped his hand on Naruto's thigh. A small gasp came out of Naruto's lips and his eyes widened partially, although he didn't say anything. His shock was short-lived, but he didn't dare to look back at Sasuke, lest someone gets suspicious. He swallowed drily and ignored the sudden warm feeling on his thigh, focusing his energy on his subordinate's voice as she continued explaining the graphs she had for him. He made a mental note to _kill the damned bastard_ later, but it wasn't sticking well.

Sasuke smirked as he casually brought his left hand under his chin and looked mildly contemplative at the paper in front of him. He squeezed gently and began to stroke up and down Naruto's thigh, occasionally slipping his fingers dangerously close to his crotch. He was careful to keep his touch firm though, since Naruto had a ticklish tendency near there. It would be a little… risky, if Naruto began laughing in the middle of the meeting. The Uchiha was slightly amused when he saw Naruto's intertwined fingers tighten and his back muscles stiffen.

Naruto kept nodding and looking attentive, though he wasn't hearing a word she was saying. He was both glad and frustrated that no one knew what the Uchiha was doing to him (and in front of so many people at that!) and tried hard to hold down a building blush. To his chagrin, it turned him on, knowing that someone could find out at any moment. The straining hardness was making him feel rather uncomfortable and it didn't help when Sasuke began to run his fingers across his awakening cock. Naruto shuddered imperceptibly.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's hardness underneath his dress pants and boxers swell and twitch at his touch. Mentally, he was smirking at the blonde's… enthusiasm. He pressed his thumb down near the base of his cock and ran it up slowly as far as he could without making it obvious. Everything had to be kept slow or else someone would notice his arm moving, but that just added to the excitement. Sasuke could tell Naruto was attempting to keep his breathing even, but the occasional ragged breath slipped through, and a line of sweat was appearing on his hairline. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and lick at it; Sasuke shared his desires with Naruto by squeezing his cock.

The blonde nearly doubled forward when Sasuke squeezed and swallowed a hiss. Suddenly, he felt Sasuke lean toward him and the woman paused in her speech to let the VP speak.

"End the meeting early, Naruto. Say you're not feeling well…. That's not a lie, is it?" He rubbed his palm firmly over the hard length once or twice to prove his point. A long-drawn groan almost drew itself from the blonde's throat, but he repressed it and shivered instead.

Sasuke leaned away and removed his hand discreetly from Naruto's pants, where a noticeable bulge was showing (if someone stuck his head over the edge of the desk).

At first, Naruto had half the mind to ignore Sasuke, damn him to Hell, and go on his merry way, but the bastard had excited him too much to focus. That, and the fact that Sasuke was now running his shoe up his leg didn't help. Naruto cleared his throat embarrassedly and rubbed at his sweaty forehead.

"I'm sure that your numbers are correct, but I'm afraid I don't feel very well. Why don't you leave those papers with me and I'll look over them again?" he said apologetically. The woman looked put out, but nodded and handed him the papers. Naruto turned his attention to the whole room again. "I apologize, everyone, but I'm afraid that I will have to cut this meeting short. We will recommence tomorrow, if I am better."

Instantly, a flurry of well wishes and concerned queries burst forth. "Are you okay, Mr. Uzumaki?" "Should we call the doctor?" "Will you be fine?"

He nodded and dismissed them all. "Yes, I'm fine; I just don't feel that well right now. I'm sure I will be okay once I go home and rest," he smiled (though to the common observer, it appeared more like a pained grimace). "Now, why don't you all go home and rest too? It's late and I understand that you have to go back to your families." There was some hesitation throughout the room, but his dismissive tone was clear.

As one, the room stood and bowed at Naruto and Sasuke before slowly exiting the room. The two of them remained seated, looking busy as they, too, picked up their things. They took an incredibly long time to clean up though, as they were still there when the last straggler had left the room.

The minute the door clicked shut to let the final person out, the room fell silent. Half a second of pure silence reigned before chaos erupted.

Naruto pushed back his chair and stood up, not missing the chance to slam his fist on the table. "Damn it, Sasuke! What the hell was that for! We were in the middle of a fucking meeting! You don't just go around _groping_ me because of your fucking insensitivity and do shit like that!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, his smirk hard to miss, as it stretched across his face. He didn't seem fazed at Naruto's anger and didn't even bother to stand up. Just by sitting down and looking up casually, he was able to piss Naruto off.

"If you haven't _noticed_, Sasuke," the blonde hissed out angrily, face flushed with anger, "_I'm_ the CEO of this company, not _you_, so if you would please give me some _fucking respect_, I would _really_ appreciate it!" He shifted and winced at the discomfort between his legs. He had forgotten about that in his moment of anger.

Sasuke's gaze immediately refocused on the Naruto's crotch before flickering up haughtily. "You're not really going to stand there and yell at me when you're _hard,_"—he stood and quickly trapped Naruto between his body and the edge of the meeting table—"and _needy_, are you?"

Naruto looked indignant and tried to push Sasuke off with his hands pressed against his chest. "I'm not fucking _needy_, bastard! Let me—"

The Uchiha ground his hips hard up against Naruto's and elicited a long, choked groan from the blonde. Tan hands previously pushing against him suddenly grabbed at the front of his suit. "But you _are_ hard, aren't you, Naruto? Besides—Sai was right. It's my turn today," Sasuke breathed into his ear, still moving his hips suggestively against Naruto's. He felt Naruto breathe hard against his neck as he began to move back.

"Shit—fucking…." Naruto lost his train of thought when he felt how hard and excited Sasuke was as well. "Lock the door at least," he panted, hypocritically pulling Sasuke closer and craving more friction.

"What? Don't you like the idea of someone possibly walking in on us? Aren't you excited to think that they'll see me fucking you against the desk hard and raw?" the Uchiha thrust his hips up sharply to emphasize his words.

Judging from the way his cock twitched Naruto _was_ excited at that idea, but hell if he was going to let Sasuke know verbally. "Aahn, fuck you," Naruto gasped incoherently, pushing his nose against the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…." A low moan accompanied his mantra and his hands travelled to his shoulders, where they gripped hard.

"Are you really that desperate, Naruto?" Sasuke teased, biting softly on his neck and removing his hands from the edge of the table. Naruto didn't seem too eager to try and run away anymore, so Sasuke took the chance to use his hands and trail them up and down the blonde's back. He was immensely pleased when Naruto shuddered and pressed himself closer to Sasuke's warmth and hardness.

After kissing his neck a few more times, Sasuke moved his face away and nudged Naruto's nose until they were looking at each other with lust-filled gazes. Sasuke closed his eyes, slanted his lips against Naruto's, and moved sensually, sucking and licking until he had Naruto responding just as aggressively. The Uchiha slid open his eyes partially and saw Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together, soft whimpering leaking from the back of his throat and into his mouth. Already, the soft flush on his face had spread across his features and sweat was plastering his bangs against his forehead. Sasuke hummed appreciatively at the erotic sight and closed his eyes again; he could feel precum leaking out of his cock and they hadn't even begun to strip yet.

They separated their kisses several times, just to hear the wet noises they made before pressing their lips together again, chastely at first, with light licks and nips before one or the other plunged their tongue into the other's mouth and began fucking it. Sasuke bit Naruto's tongue lightly before pulling away, swiping at his bottom lip to catch the saliva there. He licked at his own lips and smirked.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you, Naruto?" he whispered huskily into his ear, purposefully grinding into Naruto and circling his hips.

Naruto groaned and nodded. His body shifted against the desk, which had been digging into his lower back for a while now. He wanted to hear more of Sasuke's voice—the rumbling huskiness that always left him breathless. A low hum was drawn out of him when he felt Sasuke's tongue go over the side of his jaw before he murmured something below his ear. "Suck me off, Naruto."

And like that, Sasuke had pushed back and there was a sense of loss—and coldness—that assaulted him. His delayed gasp found Sasuke sitting rather comfortably (and smugly) in his seat. The president's seat. His lusty gaze hardened into an angry glare. How _dare_ he sit in his chair!

"Don't give me that look, Naruto. I'll return the favor," Sasuke promised, his hands slowly going down to his belt and unbuckling it carefully. Naruto opened and closed his mouth indignantly, but said nothing as the belt came off. It was an arrogant move for Sasuke to do such a thing, and Naruto was close to just walking away and dealing with his problem alone, but when Sasuke promised things, he carried them through. Naruto would forgive him—but only this time.

Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Naruto's face as the ire drained and the lust came back again. The blonde's mouth went dry as he watched the zipper go down teasingly. He nearly groaned at how _hard_ we was getting just watching Sasuke do that. The Uchiha didn't miss the open-mouthed gaze he was receiving for his troubles.

Once the zipper was all the way down, Sasuke shifted slightly on the seat to bring his pants down and yank out his button-up shirt. Naruto's gaze was immediately riveted on the bulge in Sasuke's black briefs. Smirking to himself, Sasuke palmed his covered erection and threw his head back, moaning loudly and gutturally. His hips lifted slightly as he gave the blonde a little show.

In a flash, Naruto was nestled between Sasuke's thighs and breathing excitedly over the snug fitting cloth of the briefs. He nudged Sasuke's hand away and pressed his lips low against the base of his hardness, eyes peering expectantly through his bangs. Sasuke ran the back of his fingers softly on Naruto's cheek, his breathing a bit labored already. Just seeing the blonde kneeling above his cock got him excited; as if to prove his point, his erection strained futilely against its confines.

Naruto began to nuzzle his cheek and nose against the bulge. Soon, he was kissing at it lightly, applying just enough pressure to make Sasuke grunt softly. Sasuke's fingers began tugging at his hair and Naruto got the hint. He pressed his lips against it one last time before moving away and looking up. The blonde grinned when he saw the flushed, half-lidded gaze Sasuke was giving him. His fingers teased his hipbones, pressing against them firmly and rubbing. When Sasuke growled at him and thrust his hips shallowly toward him, he stopped. It wasn't as if he didn't feel impatient either.

The fingers trailed lower and he curled his fingers, catching the edge of Sasuke's briefs before slowly pulling down, making sure that the cotton would slide over the sensitized skin. Sasuke hissed softly and lifted his hips again, aiding the process. An appreciate hum filled the room as Sasuke's thick erection came into view. It bobbed up and twitched when Naruto licked his lips again and began to rub his thumbs at the skin near—but not _quite_—his cock.

"You look so good, Sasuke. I can't wait to taste you," Naruto said, unabashedly admiring his length. His eyes followed the clear trail coming from the red tip hungrily.

"Then do so." Sasuke's voice came out gravelly and lustfully. He thrust up unexpectedly and smeared the tip of his cock against Naruto's cheek, leaving a wet streak across it.

The blonde growled before turning his face and quickly sucking the tip into his mouth, roughly running his tongue flatly over it and moving up and down shallowly. Sasuke moaned loudly and gripped Naruto's hair with both hands, his back arching and muscles tensing at the sudden heat. A soft cry of pleasure escaped from his throat as began to fuck his lover's mouth lightly. His dark eyes slipped shut and his head fell back against the chair for a minute before he looked down at the sight between his legs.

_Oh gods,_ he thought incoherently. Brilliant, bright eyes were watching him intently, a devious gleam in them. His lips were wrapped tightly around the head of his erection as he teased and sucked, occasionally applying a bit of teeth. Naruto was _abusing_ his slit, running his tongue over and over it again, as if trying to lick up every last drop of his precum.

Then, Naruto released it from his mouth and started to rub the saliva-slickened tip against his lips and cheeks lewdly, occasionally pressing kisses against the side of it. He hummed as he pressed his nose against the dark curls at the base of the cock before running his tongue up the entire length of it. All the while, Sasuke was making soft noises of pleasure, entranced with the way Naruto almost _worshipped_ with him with relish. He ran his thumbs across Naruto's cheeks affectionately, feeling the wetness that his cock had left there. His reward was the blonde licking and kissing the tip of his erection repeatedly, almost like a curious kitten—or rather, fox.

Suddenly, Naruto looked up for a second, tongue still peeking out between his lips and barely touching the slit, then deep-throated the thick cock without warning. This action earned him a strangled yell and a hard yank at his hair. "Shit!" Sasuke moaned, encouraging the blonde with some deep thrusts. Naruto hummed happily and started to palm himself through his pants. Hearing Sasuke moan like that made him throb—not to mention the fact that sucking him off was arousing in and out of itself.

He began shoving Sasuke's dick down his throat more violently, goading him into fucking his mouth more. Sasuke caught on quickly and obliged, holding Naruto's head still and snapping his hips up quickly in succession. "Mmn, you like that, don't you, Naruto? Me fucking your mouth like this? Gods, you're such a dirty little cock-slut," Sasuke growled out, neither slowing down his thrusts nor letting Naruto move. When Naruto only let out a half-strangled whimper and a hard suck, he began to lose control; but as much as he liked fucking his lover's mouth raw, he would rather fuck his tight ass.

A few more thrusts later, and Sasuke yanked Naruto off his dick and watched as a messy trail of saliva and precum fall in a gentle arc from the blonde's mouth. "That's enough," he snarled hoarsely. His face was sweaty and his bangs were sticking to the sides of his face. Dark eyes smoldered dangerously as they examined Naruto. The blonde's lips were wet and red, swollen with abuse; his breathing was erratic and his hand was still rubbing against himself.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers tightly around the orange silk tie that Naruto had on and dragged his face up. He leaned down and parted his lips, shoving his tongue into the blonde's panting mouth. The taste of his precum filled his mouth as he explored the hot, wet cavern. He ran his tongue gently across Naruto's, licking at the seams of his mouth and salving his swollen gums. Finally they broke apart, both incredibly breathless. "That felt good, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, pressing his lips against the blonde's softly. "Now it's my turn."

The Uchiha waited until Naruto's eyes cleared up a bit and stood up, taking his lover up with him. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pressed his bared erection up against the blonde's clothed one. He felt the consequent moan through their touching chests. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck and began to lick and suck _just_ below his collar, so that the hickey wouldn't show up in an obvious place. He began to work at his tie, loosening it and pulling it away from Naruto's neck smoothly. He threw it casually on the table and let it crumple up into a tangle of soft folds.

"Shoes off," he muttered against the wet spot he was sucking on. Once the words were out of his mouth, he ran his teeth firmly against the junction of where Naruto's neck met his shoulder, awkwardly hindered by the collar of the blonde's button-up shirt.

Through his hazy, pleasure-high mind, Naruto registered the words and began to toe off his shoes clumsily. He grunted when he felt his back hit the table (again), but wasn't in the disposition to care as Sasuke began to unbutton his shirt. Sasuke yanked it out from the blonde's dress pants hastily and pushed the open shirt back and off Naruto's shoulders, taking the fancy suit jacket with it. Now all that was left on Naruto was a white wife-beater. The clothing articles pooled around the crooks of Naruto's elbows until he wriggled a bit and helped Sasuke pull them off. His ministrations paused abruptly as he carefully folded the shirt and jacket. He was not so hasty as to just throw them into a pile and allow wrinkles to form.

It wasn't a few seconds after Sasuke completely backed away that Naruto realized what had happened. He glared at Sasuke. Who the hell stopped in the middle of sex to _fold clothes_? He felt rebuffed and irritated. "Hurry up, bastard," he growled, leaning impatiently against the table. Sasuke glanced up and smirked, not pausing in his careful folding.

"Why are you so impatient, Naruto?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "Are you that eager for me to shove my dick into your ass?" He finished up and calmly laid the clothes on a far corner of the table safely. Sasuke was jerked back when Naruto decided to grab the sleeve of his suit and pull him up to his chest. Burning blue clashed with his own dark eyes as Naruto snarled at him, face mere centimeters away. His fingers were tangled in Sasuke's hair to prevent him from moving away.

"I need to feel your cock inside of me, stretching me, fucking me, until I can't cum anymore; I want you fucking me into this damn table _right now_; I want to feel your cum in me, filling me until it starts running out. Does that answer your fucking question, Sasuke?" He didn't allow the Uchiha to answer and opted to smash their lips together before devouring him. Sasuke moaned deeply and appreciatively, his cock twitching at Naruto's words.

He pulled apart and daubed his tongue at Naruto's bottom lip, eyes clouded and mouth red. "We'll see about that," he said hoarsely, his lips mirroring the smirk on Naruto's face. His fingers trailed lightly over the front of Naruto's clothed chest before quickly yanking off his wife-beater. Naruto's blond hair became even more mussed up as Sasuke pulled it off. Sasuke ran his hand through the locks and kissed him again briefly on the lips before moving lower.

He continued kissing and licking alternately down Naruto's heaving chest, stopping to suck on one of his nipples. He pinched the other one with his fingers and rolled it around before moving on, relishing in the soft moans that Naruto rewarded him with. As he went lower, he paused momentarily and straightened out. He glanced behind him and grabbed the chair (Naruto's again, just to piss him off) and pulled it closer, sitting down on it once it was in position. Naruto's blue eyes snapped open at the sound of the chair being dragged across the floor and glared at Sasuke.

"Why can't you just get on your fucking knees and do it like everyone else does?" he grumbled angrily, indignant at Sasuke's position.

"Do you want to do this or not?" the Uchiha retorted, his eyes flashing in a threatening way.

A low growl formed in Naruto's throat and he breathed something out that sounded like, "Prissy bastard." Nevertheless, he thrust his hips forward slightly and splayed his fingers across his stomach, as to entice the said bastard into continuing. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Sasuke smirked at him from his position on his chair and leaned forward again. He ran his fingers slowly down Naruto's toned stomach, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles rippling under his touch. He dragged his tongue over the flesh and left a wet trail behind before blowing on it with his breath, causing the blonde to shudder. Naruto's fingers were tangled in Sasuke's hair and his head was thrown back, despite their earlier scuffle. All things could go to Hell when Sasuke's hands and mouth were on his body.

Once Sasuke reached the hem of Naruto's pants, he paused and looked up. Naruto was flushed and panting above him, his eyes clenched together from his ministrations. When the touching and licking stopped, his blue eyes opened and he looked down to investigate the mystery of the discontinued pleasure. Immediately, he furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that Sasuke was in the mood to tease—not that he minded. Sasuke teasing only meant that he would get more excited. His hands relocated from the Uchiha's hair to the edge of the desk.

As if confirm his suspicion, Sasuke began to dirty talk immediately. "What's this, Naruto?" he asked rhetorically, running his fingers around the swell in Naruto's pants. "You're so hard down here, aren't you? I wonder what it could be…." His mouth slanted lopsidedly to give Naruto a haughty smirk. The blonde merely grunted and pushed his lower lip up out at Sasuke's words.

Slender fingers were quick to work on the button and zipper holding up his pants and soon, they were pooled around his ankles. Automatically, Naruto kicked them off and anticipated his boxers falling with the aid of Sasuke's touch. Much to his disappointment, Sasuke was again busy with folding his dress pants neatly into a pile and stacking it on top of his shirt and suit. Naruto sighed mentally and thought again that Sasuke was probably the only guy who would be anal retentive enough to stop in the middle of foreplay to make sure their _clothes_ wouldn't be ruined. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut and waited until Sasuke was done.

Sasuke's attention was upon Naruto the minute he was finished and recommenced his teasing. His deft fingertips were everywhere _but_ his aching erection. Slowly, he rubbed circles onto the insides of Naruto's thighs as he hummed. In response, Naruto growled warningly.

With a smirk, Sasuke opened his mouth and sucked on the head of the clothed erection, wetting the fabric with his tongue. He did this once and backed away, his hands gripping firmly on Naruto's hips. The blonde couldn't help the ragged shock of breath that he dragged in when Sasuke did that.

"Sensitive, too, huh?" Sasuke asked, smiling.

Naruto moaned. "C'mon Sasuke—get on with it already!"

Sasuke stood up from the chair and retrieved Naruto's earlier-discarded tie. He pressed his body close to Naruto's again. "I will," he promised, kissing the side of Naruto's neck. His pulse was pounding. The Uchiha ran the cool fabric of silk across Naruto's scarred cheek languidly. The blonde was almost purring from his touch, but that ended quickly when Sasuke decided to blindfold him instead. He made quick work of the tie and pinned Naruto to the desk with his body, covering his mouth with his own to shut him up from saying anything. The tactic only worked for a few brief seconds until he was done securing the gaudy, orange tie around Naruto's eyes.

"You bastard!" Naruto gasped, his hands automatically flying up to remove the makeshift blindfold.

"Don't take that off," Sasuke commanded dangerously, the unsaid "or else" and following threat hung in the air. He had grabbed Naruto's wrists and squeezed them firmly.

The blonde grumbled unhappily, his mouth pressed into a displeased line and eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Damned kinky bastard," he accused, wriggling his wrists in order to get them released. Once freed, they fell to his side where they became fists.

An unholy smirk donned Sasuke's face. "What an obedient little whore," he praised in a borderline mocking tone. His soft mouth was upon Naruto's again, and he pried the suddenly unwilling mouth open, shoving his tongue in. By the lack of participation on Naruto's part, Sasuke knew that he had pissed him off, but a few firm thrusts against his still-hard erection made him a bit more pliant and agreeable. It was a losing battle Naruto was fighting, and soon, his arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck and his hips moving against his pleasurably.

A part of him disliked being blindfolded, since he couldn't see what Sasuke was going to do with him, but another part of him enjoyed it. Not knowing what was coming next made him feel even more sensitive to Sasuke's touches. Then again, it also meant that he couldn't watch as Sasuke's face changed throughout their fucking. But knowing that Sasuke had full control and could do whatever he wanted turned him on too….

So deep in his contemplation of the blindfold was he that Naruto didn't realize when Sasuke had stopped kissing him and was watching whatever visible features he had with a mixed sense of amusement and humor.

"You're thinking too hard, idiot. Don't hurt yourself," Sasuke teased with a rare chuckle. Immediately, Naruto's face cleared (he had unconsciously scrunched up his features) and his mouth became a small 'o.' He was going to say something in defense of his sound thinking skills when Sasuke leaned in to him until his lips were touching his ear. "Sit on the table," the Uchiha commanded, biting down softly on his earlobe.

Naruto complied, albeit a bit clumsily. He felt a bit stupid sitting there with his legs dangling off the side of the desk, not knowing what Sasuke wanted. The only thing he could hear was Sasuke sitting back down on the chair and pulling it forward. His legs jerked in reflex when he felt Sasuke grab them.

"Relax," Sasuke said, kissing the inside of his thigh. The muscles loosened immediately. He allowed his legs to be placed somewhat awkwardly on the seat of the chair. This position brought his legs out and would have revealed him obscenely, had he not been wearing his boxers still.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out, tilting his head down unseeingly. "What are you going to—" The rest of his inquiry went out the window to be replaced with a sharp gasp. Sasuke had placed his hand over his throbbing erection and was rubbing it enthusiastically. He heard Sasuke mumble something like, "You were saying?" between his legs, but paid no attention to the smart-ass comment.

Not five seconds after that, he felt his boxers getting tugged down. He lifted his hips helpfully and hissed as he felt his cock finally get released. He nearly began to wonder whether or not Sasuke would bother to fold that up too and put it into the stack of clothes, but had no time: Sasuke's mouth was already sucking him off hard and fast, without warning.

"Aahn!" he cried out, his fingers immediately gripping Sasuke's hair. After so much dry grinding and teasing from the Uchiha, it was nearly unbearable to feel Sasuke's hot mouth around him. It wasn't helping that Sasuke had started deep-throating him on first contact. A few hard sucks nearly brought him over the edge and he whimpered softly, short, incoherent cries slipping in between. "Sa—aah!—'suke, stop! I'm going to cum!"

And then (Naruto damned him to Hell at least three different ways), the usually uncompromising and stubborn Sasuke yielded to his demands. His mouth was instantaneously off his aching cock and Naruto flinched from the sudden loss. His chest heaved and his mouth was dry. He was so _close_! "Fuck," he panted out dazedly. There was nothing left but the sensation of Sasuke running his calloused hands up and down his thighs, occasionally squeezing but never touching his erection.

"I'm not letting you cum just yet, Naruto," Sasuke said huskily, his voice rough and deep. Naruto nearly came at the sound of his lover, but bit the inside of his cheek to hold back. All he needed to do was calm down and control himself. He was close to retaining some semblance of sanity when Sasuke suddenly had his hand wrapped around his dick. A low moan ripped itself from deep within his chest. Softly, Sasuke kissed the head of Naruto's thick cock and flattened his tongue over it. The pad of his thumb quickly replaced his tongue and began to rub and abuse the slit. "Does it feel good?" he asked, hovering over the hypersensitive skin of Naruto's erection. His hot breath fanned over his cock and Sasuke smirked when he felt it twitch in his firm hold.

"Yes—oh gods—yes," Naruto answered, his back arching and legs unconsciously parting further for the Uchiha. A pleasured cry spilled from his lips when Sasuke began to fist him slowly.

It was a tantalizing sight to behold. Sasuke couldn't decide what was more erotic: Naruto's erection straining against his hold, the lewd and wanton noises Naruto kept making, or the way the blonde had himself arranged, legs unabashedly spread, head thrown back, eyes covered, and lips parted. It was ridiculous, but his long-neglected erection had leaked enough precum to wet the edges of his briefs, which were still barely tugged down low enough to let his cock stand at attention. He took his left hand and awkwardly pumped himself a few times, just to relieve the building pressure, but didn't do anything else. After a few more strokes of Naruto's cock, he let go and stood up. For the third time, he stood up and pressed up against Naruto, though he did not touch nor embrace him.

At a loss of pressure and pleasure, Naruto was confused by the sudden warmth seeping from Sasuke's close chest to his own naked one. And there didn't seem to be any kisses or touches of affection—merely a skin-to-cloth contact that made him want more.

"Sasuke?" he asked in a baffled tone, his hands coming up to grab onto the lapels of his suit (in the back of his mind, he was rather indignant that Sasuke was still fully clothed while he was completely nude, but he couldn't be bothered with such trivial things at the moment). "What are you doing?"

Naruto received no response, but behind him, on the desk, he heard the sweeping sound of paper being pushed across the desk in a hasty arc. Something brushed up against his lower legs and feet—he assumed it was paper—and settled somewhere on the ground.

Sasuke's body was now pressed closer and he felt his lover's chin rest on the crook of where his shoulders met his neck. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he buried his nose into Sasuke's shoulder and inhaled deeply. His brief moment of peace and warmth was short-lived, because in the next moment, Sasuke was whispering into his ear.

"I want you to sit on the table so that your ass is near the edge and your feet are on top of it," Sasuke ordered. "Lie down and put your elbows on the desk." He helped Naruto get into position by guiding his limbs. It took a few minutes, since Naruto couldn't see what he was doing, but soon, they were ready and Sasuke had once again gotten comfortable in his seat.

Naruto couldn't help but to feel slightly apprehensive. Here he was lying on the desk (the meeting desk of all things) with his legs spread out and the cold, hard surface of the polished wood was sucking the heat out of him. He knew it would eventually warm up, but it was uncomfortable, not to mention embarrassing. The two of them had had their kinky moments, but something about doing this on the meeting table (with his own tie as a blindfold) sent an arousing/frightening thrill through him.

Sasuke sensed Naruto's anxiety and began to rub his thighs again reassuringly, repeating the command he could so easily give. "Relax, Naruto."

In his high-strung, half-scared, half-turned-on state, Naruto snapped. "_You_ try lying on this table like this! I can't even see what the fuck you're going to do with me!" his voice came out abnormally high and nervous. "Fucking bastard! Just wait until I—aah!" His complaints and nerves melted away when he felt Sasuke's familiar and warm tongue licking at his entrance.

The blonde's thighs were spread apart further by Sasuke's hands as he leaned in and pushed his tongue into the hole. He wriggled it a few times before withdrawing and pressing it flatly against Naruto's skin. Sasuke took it that Naruto wasn't so nervous anymore by the way he was writhing and moaning on the table.

"_Shit_, you have to stop interrupting me like that," Naruto groaned, flinging an arm over his blindfolded eyes in a gesture of self-comfort.

With a smirk, he coated his fingers in his saliva and began to nudge at the hole experimentally. He was satisfied when Naruto took his middle finger in with a pleasured moan and squeezed around him, as if asking for more. Without a pause, he pulled out and pressed in another finger, scissoring and rubbing. He added his tongue into his ministrations and listened to the half-coherent noises and phrases Naruto was mumbling between cries. Soon, Naruto's hole was being stretched by all three of his fingers.

Sasuke wanted to start fucking Naruto already, but teasing him like this was just too much fun. Besides that, he was still waiting for Naruto to be properly aroused from his prostate massaging. He pressed his cheek against Naruto's right thigh and began murmuring into his skin.

"Gods, do you know how much this turns me on, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's whimpers and cries became softer as he held hold them back; he wanted to hear Sasuke talk, wanted to hear as Sasuke tell him the dirtiest, filthiest things he could say. "I wish you knew how aroused you make me. Look at you: spread out on the table like this with my fingers up your ass. You're so hot and needy right now," he kissed the tanned skin by his mouth and twisted his fingers.

Naruto's hips lifted from the table and he gasped anew.

"You like this right now, but just think about how it will be once I have my cock deep inside of you, fucking you and making you moan. Should I jerk you off while I fuck you later, Naruto? Or should I tease you and keep you on the edge?" The smirk on his face never left as he watched his lover pant and take in his words with an obvious effect. His cock was stiff and red, begging for attention; all of his muscles were tight and strained and sweat was shining on his body. Some precum glistened at the head of the hard cock and made its way leisurely down its long length. Sasuke watched it with great interest and thrust his fingers in deeper to show his appreciation. "You're so wet, Naruto," he commented off-handedly and licked the trail off languidly from the base up. Once at the tip, he took it into his mouth and sucked on the cock a few times, enjoying how it felt as it slid in and out of his mouth. The muscles around his fingers tightened several times in response.

With a thick, wet noise, he let it out of his mouth and licked his lips rather lecherously. "Mmn, you taste so good…." Sasuke extracted his fingers and stood up from the chair. Naruto was keenly aware of the sudden loss.

He bent over the table, between Naruto's legs, and laid a kiss near the blonde's open mouth. Naruto let out a small whine and protest: "Why'd you stop?" He tilted his head back as Sasuke trailed kisses down his neck. "I'm ready—are you?" he asked. There was a small pause as Naruto's overloaded mind processed the words, then a nod.

The Uchiha straightened out and firmly grasped Naruto's thighs to drag him even closer to the edge of the desk. There was a moment of stillness that Naruto was aware of as he strained his ears. The only thing he could hear was the vague rumpling and rummaging through cloth and a sudden _snap_ of a familiar cap opening. A part of him was fuzzily indignant. "You brought lube to work?" he asked, refraining from adding "again" to the end of it.

Sasuke responded to his question with a rhetoric one: "Are you complaining about it?" There was a grunt, and Sasuke continued on, smirking to himself. Naruto had to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

After squeezing a good amount of the lube into his fingers, he warmed it up and slickened up Naruto's hole a bit more. Deeming Naruto properly stretched, he used the remainder of the lube on his own cock, relieving some of his built up anticipation.

Once more, he leaned over Naruto and grasped his legs, ignoring the face the blonde made when he felt his wet hand under his knee. Sasuke placed his lover's legs over his shoulders and focused on positioning himself. The blonde's arms had moved down to his sides, where he grasped blindly at the smooth surface.

Sasuke's head was tilted down as he grasped his cock and pumped it a few times again. Just the pure anticipation of being able to thrust into Naruto was making him want to cum. He pressed this thumb over the slit of his erection and rubbed it a few times, preparing himself. Naruto's body reacted immediately to the stimulus of something hard prodding at his entrance. Already, a moan was building up in his chest and he flexed his muscles invitingly to loosen up.

At his lover's impatience, Sasuke smirked and didn't push in. Instead, he ran the tip of his cock teasingly around the puckered hole several times. He applied light pressure against Naruto's entrance—just enough to breach it slightly—then pulled back. A few times of this thoroughly frustrated the blonde. "Shove your fucking cock in already! You're taking so damn long again," he complained, eyebrows furrowed under his tie. His cock twitched slightly and a string of precum leaked out of it and onto his stomach.

Fed up with teasing and goaded into it, Sasuke guided his cock to the waiting hole and thrust in with one smooth action. The filling of the tight hole reduced both of them into a moaning mess, one bending over the table and the other arching off it. Almost instantaneously, however, Sasuke began thrusting in deeply, pulling out all the way before pushing in again. Naruto had clenched down on his muscles, making it intensely pleasurable for Sasuke as they fucked. The two of them drank in each other's spilled moans and gasps, exchanged between their opened mouths.

Naruto regretted the fact that he couldn't see Sasuke's face, but refrained from removing his tie. He knew there would be hell to pay if he did, so he opted to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck and kiss him instead. It was true that the sensations seemed more vivid, since he couldn't see anything, but still. Seeing Sasuke's flushed expression was half the fun of fucking. Yet, bit by bit, his coherent thoughts were slipping away as the feeling of pleasure slowly built up.

"Haah—Sasuke…" he gasped, breaking their chain of kisses and hugging the Uchiha closer to himself. His mouth and throat were dry as he panted and, occasionally, his breath broke off and caught. A throaty moan from Sasuke spiked his pleasure as he moved up to meet his thrusts, straining to find release. "M-More," he groaned out heatedly, the hot burning sensation of Sasuke's cock pushing him closer to the edge.

The Uchiha hummed against his flushed, wet skin. "Do you want to cum, Naruto?" he asked. His voice was rough with need and cracking at the edges. The distinct throbbing of blood in his body was amplified and heightened exponentially as he pounded into his lover. It drove him crazy, the way Naruto sucked him in and clamped down each time he thrust in.

"Yesss," he hissed out loudly. "Let me cum all over myself for you, Sasuke," Naruto panted, knowing that Sasuke loved dirty talk almost as much as he did. If Sasuke enjoyed what he said, however, he showed no sign other than a heady kiss and a slow, firm circling of his hips as he purposefully massaged Naruto's prostate. He didn't start wildly fucking him as Naruto had expected. Naruto had begun to play with himself, tugging and rubbing at his balls, then running his fingers up and down his leaking length.

Sasuke shifted and heard some papers getting crushed underfoot. Curiosity suddenly intrigued, he moved around a bit until Naruto had let go of him (but not without a half-coherent complaint and a tight squeeze around his erection) and he was able to take a better look at what he was stepping on. Earlier, in his haste, Sasuke had swept off the folders and stacks of papers that were on the desk with his arms. Inevitably, some of them had fallen off and landed on the floor, fluttering until they were covering sporadic spots and pieces of the plush carpet of the meeting room.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as an idea came into mind. Sasuke slowed down his thrusts significantly, resulting in long-drawn and needier moans from Naruto, who had been so close to climaxing. A few more pushes, and he pulled out, immediately missing the tight heat. He shushed the blonde chastisingly when he growled at the loss of contact.

With his shoe, Sasuke kicked a bunch of the paper underneath the desk in front of him. He spread them out a bit more evenly, until they were completely covering the floor in a haphazard mat.

"Stand up," he told Naruto firmly, almost immediately drawing an arm around the blonde's neck and waist to pull him up. Their bare erections came into contact when Naruto stumbled forward on unsteady legs.

"Shit," cursed Naruto, half from getting dragged up, half from the pleasure. A mindless moan slipped out when he felt Sasuke run his hands appreciatively down his muscled back and down to his buttocks, squeezing and slipping his fingers between the crack teasingly. His own hands were roaming unabashedly all over Sasuke as well, though his exploring was greatly hindered by the amount of clothing the Uchiha still had on.

Loud breathing filled his hearing before Sasuke spoke. "Turn around." He made a small noise in the back of his throat, but complied, blindly turning around and waiting for Sasuke to do whatever he wanted to do.

He was urged to take a few steps forward until he was pressed against the edge of the table and bent over it. Familiar with the position, Naruto spread out his legs more and rested on his forearms, presenting Sasuke with the large expanse of his back. His footing slipped a bit as he stepped on a sheet of paper. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked smugly, his rough hands moving over Naruto's back smoothly. "Don't like what you're stepping on? Me either," he said rhetorically. "They're the files that you've been working on so damned hard on, dead last," came the ironic tease. "Do you know what I'm going to do?" Sasuke pushed apart his butt cheeks and slid the wet tip of his erection up and down the crack.

Naruto hummed when Sasuke began to play with him, exhaled sharply when he felt Sasuke drape his body over his own, and shuddered violently when he heard the next words out of Sasuke's mouth: "I'm going to shove this," he pushed the tip of his cock forward, "into your hole and fuck you raw until you cum all over these papers, Naruto. I want to hear you pant and moan for me as I milk you dry, pumping you in my hand and while I'm taking you from behind. Don't even think about cumming until I stuff you full of myself though, Naruto."

His fingers wandered toward the front of Naruto's hitching abdomen. He ran them over the taut muscles, feeling the way they twitched under his touch. They went lower to tease the blond hair, tugging and yanking at it gently before moving sensually over his hipbones. Naruto thrust forward into thin air, stimulated by the lusty words Sasuke was whispering to him in his dark, dusty voice.

"Uungh," he grunted out, feeling his cock twitch and leak profusely. Sasuke was refusing to touch him and his cock wasn't pushed in yet. This drawn-out fuck session was putting him under great strain, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"What's that?" Sasuke brazenly asked, licking at the skin behind his ear. "Oh, I know you love it when I shove it deep in you and cum in you hard. You can't wait for me to feed your greedy little hole, huh? Yeah, I know, Naruto; you're such a needy little cum-slut. Look at you—you're dripping all over the papers already…."

Naruto felt his cheeks flush and his body grow hotter (if that had been possible). He turned his head and opened his mouth slightly, silently asking for a kiss. He was granted it, headily, confusingly—_oh gods, oh gods—_they were kissing.

Something pushed and something gave way, and like that, Sasuke was inside of him again. The blonde cried out, but it was only greedily drunken by Sasuke, who was pushing and pulling without mercy. Soon, their cries mingled and heads and tails could not be deciphered, just the thick, heavy noise of their fucking.

Sasuke's hands were all over him, touching, pinching, stroking, loving, and he was slowly losing his mind. The soft grunts, moans, and cries—his and Sasuke's (or was it the other way around?)—were the only things he could hear. That and the slow, reluctant creaking of the heavy table.

Push-pull, push-pull—the slow burning sensation in the pit of his stomach was growing hotter. Naruto was so close but Sasuke was teasing him again, slowing down here, rotating his hips there, grinding down and pulling out all the way now and again.

"Sa—aasuke," he whimpered out softly, a moan overtaking his voice and cutting him off.

"What is it?" was the murmured reply, agitatingly smooth and unstrained, as if he wasn't close too. The only hint at his loss of control was the way it trembled near the end of his inquiry.

"Sasuke, please let me cum, I'm so close," Naruto gasped, squeezing his muscles down and throwing his head back gently. His back was arched completely until his stomach was brushing up against the top of the table now.

No response, except for a long, thoughtful hum. He felt it travel through him, through his back and to his chest. Sasuke was pounding into him now, pushing against his prostate again and again—it was so hot and tight—and Naruto was so close. He knew the bastard was going to say something now and make him cum. He always did that.

Therefore, he was not surprised when his ear was licked slowly and nipped gently, a great contrast to what he was doing to his ass.

"I want you to cum for me, then, Naruto—all over these papers. I want to watch you cover them with your seed for me," he whispered huskily into his ear. "What do _you_ want, Naruto?" He squeezed his butt firmly, kneading his hands across the muscle and pulling them apart as he thrust.

He almost didn't hear the question over the slapping of skin against his own, but even as he did, his mind couldn't analyze it well enough.

When he didn't answer quickly enough—or maybe Sasuke was just getting impatient—the Uchiha responded for him. "It's okay, Naruto; I know what you want." With that, he abruptly took hold of the blonde's bobbing cock into his hand and stroked harshly, pulling and rubbing at the tip of it.

Naruto clenched his eyes tighter under his blindfold, muffling his yell of surprise hastily. Sasuke's thrusts were getting more and more erratic, as were his strokes. They couldn't even speak anymore, and could only breathe harshly, through noses and mouths that got too dry, too quickly.

"Cum with me, Naruto!" Sasuke commanded, burying his face into the crook of his neck, and moaning.

He closed his eyes and felt as his pleasure peaked and his orgasm run out of him thickly. Naruto followed closely, jerking forward once before letting out several short cries and a last one that held waveringly. Ribbons of his cum shot out and onto the files, perversely encouraged by Sasuke's ruthless pumping, even as he finished. His wetness dripped between his skilled fingers, sticking and wetting his sensitive organ.

Sasuke himself had continued to thrust into his tight heat, even as he came. His cum was milked out by Naruto's tight muscles, which squeezed and convulsed around him almost painfully. He couldn't help the long moan that he pressed against tanned skin as he kissed and breathed alternately.

Soon, the two of them were done and had to control their breathing and heart-rates again. The Uchiha released his lover's cock, hand wet and slick with cum. Though he couldn't see it, he had a feeling the blonde had followed his orders well enough. He wanted to stay like that for a while longer, draped over Naruto's body and sharing the sweaty heat of after-sex, but there was a grunt and some uncomfortable shifting.

"Sasuke, can I remove the tie now…?" Naruto coughed out, his voice spent and raspy. Tiredly, Sasuke grunted an affirmative answer. Shakily, the blonde pulled off his tie. He cleared his throat, "While we're at it, can you pull out too?"

With a groan, Sasuke complied, pulling out gingerly. He quickly pressed his thumb over the abused entrance of his lover. He rubbed gentle circles around the wet, clenched hole and began to kiss his back slowly. In response, Naruto purred appreciatively. After some minutes of this (and pushing his thumb into the hole a few times), Sasuke pulled away and went to get a box of tissues to clean them up.

The following minutes were quiet, save for a few chaste and affectionate kisses as Sasuke wiped them off of their activities. (He had, however, forced Naruto to give him another show and made him push out his cum down his thighs before agreeing to wipe it off. For that, he got cuffed on the side of the head.)

Sasuke merely had to pull up his briefs and zip up his pants, but his mindful folding of clothing had saved Naruto the danger of having to look suspiciously disheveled. A long, languid make-out session ensued as the Uchiha helped Naruto dress again, hands wandering everywhere and anywhere he could reach. Buttons took eternity to do (mainly due to Sasuke playing and unbuttoning them repeatedly), collars had to be straightened, and finally, Naruto's tie had to be retied. It was a bit rumpled looking, but his jacket covered it enough.

At the end of it all, Naruto had slipped his hands around Sasuke's waist (wincing slightly) and hugged him closely to his body. He pressed his swollen, red lips against Sasuke's and chastely kissed him.

He pulled away slightly, so that only their noses were touching.

Their heart-rates were down again, and all they felt was calm, sated, and warm.

"Sasuke," he muttered softly, "that was so—"

_Bang bang bang!_

The two of them jolted apart immediately, hearts racing a hundred beats a minute. They stared at each other with an "Oh _shit_!" expression, but remained deathly silent. There was nowhere to hide if whoever was at the door decided to come in.

Sasuke and Naruto held their breaths. Who the hell could possibly still be here!

"_Excuse me Mr. President, Mr. Vice President, I'm glad to hear that you are finally done, but you two have been at it for a long while. I left a file in there during the meeting and need it for the project. Are you both respectably dressed so I may go in and retrieve it?_"

Sai!

Sai, that fucking _pervert_!

Naruto turned a slow, angry gaze at his companion. "Uchiha—you are _so_ fucking _dead_."

"_Mr. President…?_"

* * *

**Again, send your love~! Thank you for reading. Cx**


End file.
